Integrated chips are formed on semiconductor dies that include millions or billions of transistor devices. The transistor devices are configured to act as switches and/or to produce power gains so as to enable logical functionality for an integrated chip (e.g., functionality to perform logic functions). Integrated chips often also include passive devices, such as capacitors, resistors, inductors, varactors, etc. Passive devices are widely used to control integrated chip characteristics (e.g., gain, time constants, etc.) and to provide an integrated chip with a wide range of different functionalities (e.g., incorporating both analog and digital circuitry on the same die).
Of the passive devices, capacitors such as the metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors, which include at least a top metal plate and a bottom metal plate separated by a capacitor dielectric, are often implemented in integrated circuits.